Lā Kūʻokoʻa
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot: [Independence Day]. On a sunny and sweet Fourth of July, Steve honestly can't think of a better way to spend the day than cooking steaks and watching high school football with Kono.


**Author's Note: In light of Independence Day, I couldn't **_**not**_** write a holiday-themed story with these two. They provide so much character and emotion to work with, so it was really inevitable. I always try to make a habit of incorporating holidays into oneshots, and I was very happy with the way this one turned out, so I sincerely hope you all will feel the same way. As always, thank you very much for your continued support and kind words. Have a wonderful Fourth of July!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hey." Kono looked up from her desk to see Steve leaning comfortably against her doorjamb. He gave her an easy smile, and she tried her hardest to ignore the resulting flutter she felt in her chest. "Do you have any plans for this Thursday?"

Her brown eyes were bright as she gave it some thought. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, Danny and Rachel are taking Grace out on a picnic, and Chin and Malia are taking a boat out for some fishing. So I was wondering if you wanted to come on over and hang out." There was something about the way Steve asked it, almost tripping over the words, that made him feel like he was in middle school again, asking the prettiest girl to the upcoming dance.

His nerves – wait, why was he nervous? – were only exemplified by her quick, teasing response. "Wow, I'm honored to be your last resort, Boss," she said, sarcasm thick and evident in her low, thrumming voice.

"Kono, I –" Steve coughed a little. "That – that's not what I meant. I just would enjoy the company, that's all –"

Her favorite fearless Navy SEAL was still rambling when Kono cut him off with a jubilant little laugh. "Relax, brah, I'm just messing with you. I can't think of a better way to spend the day," she said sweetly.

Steve groaned, rolling his eyes. "You're terrible."

Of course, that only made Kono's grin widen. "So I've been told."

"We can watch the game while I make a mean steak," he said appetizingly, knowing it wouldn't be too hard to win her over now. "I'll buy some Longboards if you bring a box of malasadas and that infectious smile of yours."

"Well, would you look at that? Steven McGarrett, breaking out the charm," Kono said, shaking her head as her skin flushed prettily. "You know, you had me once you mentioned the steaks," she informed, just as he had expected. "I'm in."

"I'm glad to hear it." And he was. He really, _really_ was.

~.~.~

The moment Steve opened his front door for her, there was something that caught in the back of his throat and made it hard to speak; maybe it was a groan, because _God._

"You look lovely." What he really had wanted to say was that she looked absolutely ravishing in that vermillion red chiffon top of hers and those tight white shorts that did wonders to draw attention to her legs, but Steve wisely chose to stay silent – for the time being – and kissed her cheek instead as he let her into his house and led her back to his lanai.

Her skin still tingling from where his lips had brushed against her cheek, Kono rewarded him with a brilliant smile – and in that very moment, Steve was sure that it made everything in all of Hawaii pale in comparison. "Thank you," she said. "I'm surprised to see you're wearing jeans instead of those cargo pants of yours." _Pleasantly surprised,_she amended in her head. Because really, she had been beginning to wonder how many pairs he owned.

He chuckled lowly, and there it was again; those relentless butterflies in her stomach. "You like?" he retorted cheekily. He expected Kono to blush and jab him in the side with her elbow or punch him in the arm like the banter they normally engaged in, but instead, she caught him off guard by simply tossing him a knowing smile – one that did nothing to negate his teasing assumption. Feeling a jolt of something that was too much like lust course through him, Steve quickly turned back to his steaks, hoping beyond hope that Kono hadn't seen just how much the tables had turned.

It had been a while since a woman had made him blush, after all.

"Something smells amazing," Kono said, changing the subject, but Steve swore he could still hear her smirk playing at her lips. _God, those lips_. She didn't wait for him to respond, but instead handed him a mixed box of malasadas and coco puffs. And if he had been previously unsure that he was actually falling for her, he was more than a little certain of the fact now.

He groaned a little, and Kono giggled. "I'm going to get diabetes from all of this," Steve said matter-of-factly, though he wasn't really complaining because a sugar-induced coma from malasadas and Kono was not that bad a way to go.

"You, diabetes?" She made a show of giving him an appreciative once over. "Never."

Again, he couldn't help but chuckle. _So it's going to be that kind of afternoon – and night, _Steve observed internally. He made a note to regain the upper hand, though; not that he wasn't thoroughly enjoying the mood Kono was in. Catching her gaze, he cocked his head back in the direction of the house. "If you want to go inside and turn on the TV to start watching the game, you can go ahead. Make yourself at home."

"Sounds like a plan," she hummed in agreement, striding comfortably back into his home, completely oblivious to the way he stared fondly at her and watched her leave. Her staring was not one-sided, however; as Kono puttered around the main room looking for his remote, she couldn't help but peer back out his lanai and watch as he flipped their steaks.

She didn't really know what she had been expecting when she had accepted his invitation. It wasn't as if they never spent time together; even when they had days off from work, the team was nearly always together. They had additions into their tight knit group every once and a while, whether it was precious little Grace, Malia, Kamekona, or Max. But most of the time, the four of them fell into their own comfortable rhythm. If Kono wanted time to herself, the boys went out to bars here and there; if Chin had a date night with Malia, Kono, Danny, and Steve often went down to the gym or out for a swim.

But now it was just the two of them. And while they had done that, too...this time it seemed very different.

Kono certainly wasn't complaining. Their dynamic was steadily changing to something else, something greater and more significant, and they were just letting it happen. It had been bound to happen eventually, anyway; that much they both knew. And they liked it.

Before she could think about just how much she liked it, Kono was pulled out of her pleasant reverie by Steve calling to her from his lanai. "Hey, babe, how do you like your steaks?"

"Medium rare." Her eyes fell shut at the sound of the endearment falling from his lips, and in that instant, she wanted nothing more but to kiss that mouth of his that she was sure was curved in a devilishly handsome smile. After all, Steve McGarrett was nothing if not competitive, so it came as no surprise to Kono to learn that he was taking this as a sort of game as well.

"Medium rare? Hmmm, a girl after my own heart," Steve said dramatically, just loudly enough for her to overhear. For what had to have been the hundredth time in not even an hour, they shared a laugh, and it suddenly felt like they had slipped into something so normal and _right._

In seemingly perfect timing, just as Kono had settled into his couch and flipped on the television, Steve came back with his hands full; plates of steak, thinly sliced baby potatoes, vegetable skewers, and a choice of dessert. He made a noise of frustration as Kono didn't listen to his command of _"please just sit down"_ and instead reached into his refrigerator with ease and familiarity to grab two beers.

They watched the game for a while, though with limited commentary. It wasn't that they couldn't appreciate a good game of baseball, but there was just something about this specific game – or maybe it was his present company – that wasn't doing much to keep Steve as occupied as he wanted...lest he give into his urge to pull Kono to him and kiss her until her mind was completely wiped blank.

The more he thought about it, the better an idea it seemed.

"Do you want to keep watching, or do you want me to change it?" Steve asked eventually, but quietly as well, as if not to disturb her. They were well into the game, so much so that the sky outside was already painted orange and pink instead of a brilliant blue, but there was something in the way Kono was sitting, sprawled out on the large couch but not quite focused on the television set in front of them, that told him she had other, more important things on her mind. Briefly, he wondered if she could be thinking the same things that he was. It was why they were such a good pair in the field; ever since that first day they had met on the beach, they had managed to be in sync with one another in nearly every endeavor they set out upon.

Kono's lazy smile confirmed his suspicions. "To be honest, Steve, I haven't really been paying attention to the game."

"Yeah, that makes two of us." He stretched out a little, and Kono shivered as the tips of his fingers accidentally – or was it purposefully? – brushed against the back of her neck. "No disrespect to the players, because I do know just how gruelling sports like football and baseball can be, but still. For some reason, I'm just...not interested."

It was as if his words caused something within her to click into place, and, suddenly inspired, Kono turned to him with those beautiful eyes of hers wide open and sparkling with obvious interest. "Do you still have the tapes of the old Kukui High School games?" If possible, her face lit up even more at his curious nod. "Because I would love to see you kick Chin's ass and beat all of his records."

At that last statement, Steve couldn't possibly hold back his cheeky grin. "You know, I think I have a box of them upstairs somewhere. Give me a second?"

Her gaze fell to where those same wandering fingers of his had landed on her wrist. "Of course."

It wasn't long before he was back in the main room – had he been _running?_ – and settling even closer beside her than before. "You're in luck," he practically crooned, much to her delight. Inserting one of the tapes into the VHS player, Steve pretended not to notice the feeling of Kono's gaze on the stretch of his muscled back that was revealed by his shirt riding up as he leaned forward for the remote. Danny had long ago made fun of him for having a VHS player, but, as Steve curled his arm around his company's slender shoulders, he figured it was coming in pretty handy now.

Barely minutes into their first game, Kono couldn't prevent the praise from coming forth. "Look at you, Mister Five-O," she commended. "My goodness, you're tearing up that field." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, though, they cringed in unison as they watched teenage Steve get tackled to the ground; but just like he did so often in the field, teenage Steve was immediately back on his feet, weaving around player after player of the other team, intercepting a pass, and running all the way to the end of the field for a touchdown.

As if they had rewinded several years in the past and were watching the game live, Kono jumped to her feet and cheered at the beautiful sight.

Not for the first time, Steve found himself wringing his hands together to prevent from reaching for her and hauling her onto his lap as she plopped back down beside him, completely oblivious to the look of adoration and unbridled lust etched into his features. She was really something; the perfect girl, with her love of action that surpassed all but his, her long and lithe figure, her affinity for sports and good food. She was everything he had ever wanted and more. Unbidden, he hummed out a laugh at the thought; he couldn't believe his luck.

She turned to him then, her expression curious and more than a little bit flirtatious. "What?"

He shrugged it off, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "It's always amusing to watch you react to football plays."

"Well, then. I'm glad I could provide you with amusement." Kono had really been about to say 'entertainment', but that...that was for a different part of the night, if they both played their cards right. And like they always did after simultaneous thoughts like that one, they shared a knowing, smoldering smile.

"Oh my God, that _throw_," she uttered four or five games later in a low moan of approval, more than a little bit impressed – and admittedly, a little turned on – as she continued to watch the play. Realizing that he hadn't responded and was being suspiciously silent, Kono turned to praise Steve further...before realizing that his face was right next to hers. Her heart pounding rapidly against her ribs, Kono watched eagerly as his gaze unconsciously dropped to her lips, and she couldn't help but lick them slowly just to hear that bitten back groan of his again.

This certainly hadn't been his plan when he invited her over, Steve thinks a little deliriously as they lean into one another, pulled forward by desire and something purer, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth – quite literally – and just walk away. They were so close to touching, _so close_ to kissing, when they suddenly heard a loud resounding _crack_.

With the reflexes that their years of training had gifted them, both Steve and Kono instantly jolted backwards at the sound, and were ready to get to their feet and reach for their guns – before they heard the sound again and realized just what it was.

This time, their laugh was more breathless, for a multitude of reasons. Gently, Steve palmed the side of Kono's face, tucking a strand of her silky hair behind her ear and running a calloused thumb over her bottom lip. "Where were we?" he murmured, his forehead already pressed against hers.

"Right here," Kono whispered back, her smile so brilliant and wide that he could feel it against his lips right as they finally closed that space between them and shared their first, exhilarating kiss.

Through the body-numbing pleasure and the feel of soft curves against hard planes of muscle, they saw fireworks of their own.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I swear it's addicting to write about these two. I'm not even remotely kidding when I say that, as of now, I've got more than fifteen stories in the document manager waiting to be edited for posting, so hopefully that's something to look forward to. Again, I cannot thank you guys enough for your overwhelming response to my stories. If you have the time, I would absolutely love to hear from you guys. It's always a joy to hear your feedback, so many thanks in advance!**

**Hope you all have a wonderful Fourth of July!**


End file.
